Devices of this type to pack cassettes, such as, compact cassettes, or also video cassettes and associated enclosures, particularly of cardboard or paper, particularly into hinged boxes, particularly of plastic are known.
In a known device of the above-mentioned type, this is carried out, for example, in that the boxes are guided on a chain in a straight line past the various stationary handling stations. The chain stops each time one of the holding devices for the boxes arranged in a uniform spacing on the chain reaches one of the handling stations which again are arranged at equal distances from the chain. While the chain is stopped, the respective working steps are performed, such as, inserting boxes into the holding devices, opening the boxes, inserting the enclosures, inserting the cassettes, closing the filled boxes and discharging the boxes.
Aside from the extreme space requirement of this device which is determined by the linear transport of the boxes, it is a disadvantage in this known device of the above-mentioned type that the number of work cycles is low due to the multitude of the stationary working devices.
The present invention, therefore, is based on the task of avoiding the disadvantages of the known device and, particularly, is directed toward a device of the above-mentioned type which operates reliably and quickly with a high number of work cycles and requires less space and is less expensive to manufacture than the known devices.